<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Alignment by The_trash_cannot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440240">Lunar Alignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot'>The_trash_cannot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space Opera, I wrote this in quarantine, Lasers, M/M, Not very much plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A war, an heir, and an unsolved murder (and explosions!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunar Alignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AKA The Hamlet Space Opera AU no one asked for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Asteroid Mining Colony A5S2-</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet cursed as a laser flew close enough to singe a few hairs off his head. Hefting his own gun, he returned fire with a hail of green plasma bolts. More struck the debris he was using as cover as he ducked back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d still like that extraction, it’s gonna have to be soon,” He shouted into his comms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here.” Horatio’s voice grumbled back, mildly irritated as if this were a jaunt to the store and not a low-grav gunfight they were rapidly losing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plasma bombs flew back and forth through the air, colliding with buildings, equipment, and his ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden, bone-shattering </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>made Hamlet’s blood run cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked up, tiny fractures were spider webbing across the colony’s dome. Pressure loss alarms blared from every part of the colony, sealing doors and windows with heavy blocks. The holographic helmet sprung up from his suit, enveloping his head to keep the atmosphere in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet turned just in time to catch Horatio’s blue-tinged armor diving into the waiting doors of the ship. Firing a few last shots, Hamlet followed after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet’s hands flew across the controls, starting up the engines as the dome continued to crack. Outside, laser fire boomed against the ship’s shields. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strapped in,” Horatio called from the back without Hamlet even having to ask. They’d done this together enough times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Engines firing.” The ship shook with the combined force of the engines and the shots being fired at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cracks in the dome widened and spiderwebbed out, a chuck finally giving way with a shuddering blast, a full atmosphere of pressure flinging crumbling pieces into the vacuum beyond. Taking advantage of the sudden pull, Hamlet flipped the engines to full power, flying through the widening hole into the open space of the asteroid belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the warp engines kicked on and they were safely in jump, Hamlet heard Horatio let out a bated breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pulled it pretty close,” The spy teased weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hamlet turned around in his seat with faux incredulity. “I wasn’t the one who set off a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bomb</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I was supposed to be undercover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technicalities. Besides, it was hardly my fault.” Hamlet could hear Horatio rustling around in the back of the ship. A moment later, a packet of freeze-dried fruit was thrust into his vision. “Eat. I know you haven’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about protesting, but took the fruit without fuss. Horatio settled into the copilot’s seat next to him, chewing on his own mummified rations. They flew for the next few minutes in silence, broken only by the occasional ripple of packaging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may ask,” Horatio ventured. “Why was I recalled?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet’s hands tightened slightly around the controls. “We’re going to be at the jump point soon, then we’ll be back at base.” He knew it was obvious he was evading the question, but he couldn’t face it, not now. That was part of why he had gone to retrieve Horatio. He needed a good fight to keep from thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hamlet,” Horatio’s voice was firm, though his eyes were soft. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet avoided Horatio’s eyes as long as he could. But when he finally met them, everything crashed over him at once. He flipped the ship to autopilot and pushed his chair away from the console, pressing his hands to his face to try and stop himself from lashing out and hitting something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My-” The words stuck in Hamlet’s throat. “My father is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horatio slumped back in his chair in shock. The elder Hamlet had been the leader of the rebellion since its inception. With him gone, the fighters would be scattered, leaderless in the face of doom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it?” Someone like that didn’t die by accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know. My uncle’s taken over operations, but we don’t know who we can trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horatio clenched his jaw and sighed. “So there’s a traitor wandering around Elsinore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly more.” He admitted. “But you’re our best spy,” Hamlet cast him a sideways glance. “Who happens to </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> still be on a mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horatio put down his rations. “Are you telling me,” he began. “That you pulled me out of an Oort mining colony to hunt down your father’s murderer before he kills you and/or destroys the entire rebellion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet was silent for a moment. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horatio stared out of the ship in thought. “When do we start?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>